The Medical Oncology Section of the University of Minnesota School of Medicine is a participating member of the Acute Leukemia Group B for the cooperative study of leukemia and advanced malignant diseases. The Minnesota group was added to the ALGB group in August 1973. It joined the cooperative group in order to provide a large group of patients with advanced malignant disease suitable for the type of cooperative studies carried out by the Acute Leukemia Group B. The Minnesota clinical material is composed particularly of acute leukemia, lymphoma, breast cancer, colon cancer, lung cancer and a variety of miscellaneous tumors. The Minnesota group consists of established investigators in advanced malignant diseases employing chemotherapeutic agents and hormonal therapies. The methods of study will be the protocol programs established by the Acute Leukemia Group B. The Minnesota group would initiate new protocol concepts for the treatment of advanced diseases especially in the areas of breast cancer and other solid tumors. The objectives of this research are the development of new chemotherapies and phase I, phase II, and phase III evaluation of chemotherapies in the management of advanced malignant diseases and leukemias. The development and evaluation of such agents is best provided by cooperative studies that provide large numbers and long-term follow-up of patients. Participation in clinical studies with Acute Leukemia Group B will provide to that group a large source of clinical patients and faculty experienced in clinical evaluation of chemotherapeutic drugs.